The Broken Violin
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: Myrina Ignis just wanted to see her little sister again, she was all she had left in their little violin shop. But as punishment for her arrogance, her left arm was taken as payment for the Truth. Much like with the Elric Brothers, Colonel Mustang, takes it upon himself to give this girl the same opportunity: to become a dog of the military. Brotherhood-verse EdxOc Maybe


**Hello Lovelies! I am back with a new fandom under my belt! **

**I have fallen in love with Fullmetal Alchemist! I like brotherhood better, in my opinion, the plot flows better. But that's neither here nor there. **

**This fic is based out of brotherhood so, try not to freak out. :)**

** Just so you know, kinda based on the cover and the name, this character is my embodiment on how awesome string instruments are. It was my inner orchestra geek coming out so I apologize if all of that information gets in the way of the story. Just politely let me know if you think so.**

**Sorry for my rambling :) Onward with the story!**

**I do not own anything but Myra and her relatives...damn it.**

**Read and enjoy**

* * *

_Rain fell from the grey sky, droplets getting caught in red and gold locks as the two girls ran down the puddle-filled streets of Central. They giggled as they weaved their way in and out of the few people who dared to venture out into the rain. Water had soaked through their light jackets, making them shiver in the strong wind. The two sniffled and coughed, their noses reddening. The auburn haired girl called out to the blonde that was running up ahead, telling her it was best to return home, but the roar of the thunder drowned out her voice. _

OoOoO

_The little girl was lying in bed, her gold locks plastered to her forehead, blue eyes dim and hazed over. Her sister was sitting in a chair next to the bed, clutching the girl's pale hand, slick with sweat. Her green eyes were glossy with unshed tears as the doctor explained her sister's condition to her in hushed, grave tones. _

OoOoO

_The bright blue sparks flew up in flurries from the transmutation circle, causing the girl to grin, auburn tresses falling into her eyes. Then, as soon as the happiness appeared, it was gone. The light turned a horrible black and red color, black shadows gripped her arms and she screamed. _

_When she awoke from the distant white room, she gripped at her left arm and screeched, looking at the stump in horror. Her arm was gone and she was lying in a sticky pool of crimson! How was that possible?! Was this the toll that faceless being spoke of? There was an audible groan and the girl turned._

_She grinned hopefully, despite the pain in her left shoulder and the tears streaming down her cheeks. She glanced towards the middle of the circle praying to see her sisters' smiling face. Emerald eyes widened and a blood curdling scream tore out of her throat. _

_That _thing_ in the circle was not her sister! Its body, if you could call it that, was bent over in ways that were not humanly possible. Its eyes were a bright orange and it was mostly organs, which were actively turning into mush before her eyes. It reached a decaying hand towards her and bile rose in her throat._

_Her stomach lurched and she turned away, vomiting violently. She dry heaved after a few moments and then her vision blurred, "__**Why, Myr?**__" A demonic voice asked. The girl turned back to the circle. The creature was no longer there; in its place was a little girl, no older than six. Her hair was just as golden as Myra remembered it being, but her eyes were not crystal blue; they were a horrid black, like the inky hands that dragged her into the void of nothingness._

_In a sing-song voice, her little sister asked, "__**Why couldn't you fix me?!**__"_

OoOoO

With a gasp the teenaged girl lurched up from her desk, clutching her chest. She tried desperately to calm her racing heart by glancing around at the room. An unfinished viola scroll lay on the desk and beside it, laid her files and sketches for the order. Taking comfort in her surroundings, she nodded to herself and tried to shake the nightmare from her thoughts. She looked at her arm, admiring the soft light that shone off of the silver automail; _Zora_. She hadn't had that dream in _years_. 'So, why was it suddenly flaring up again?' the thought bounced around her head as she ran a shaking hand through her auburn mane. The girl didn't get much time to dwell on it, "Myra!" The shrill voice of her grandmother broke through her terror like state.

"What?" She shouted back, not wanting to leave the haven of her workshop. Instruments lined the walls, each in various states of "Dress", as she liked to call it. There were many violins and violas, some with just the wood, some with and without varnish; not very many had fingerboards or pegs. There were only two celli in her care at the moment, both brought in for repairs.

"There's a Lieutenant Hawkeye here to see you! Don't make me come back there!" The threat had Myra up and dressing in a matter of seconds. A quick glance in the mirror told her to change out of her dirty, varnish-stained sweats and into some pants. Though there wasn't time to change her black tank top. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her eyes as she made her way down the hall and to the front of the shop.

Riza Hawkeye had a thankful gleam in her warm brown eyes when she spotted the red head rushing into the room. Myra nodded minutely, no doubt saving the Lieutenant from the ramblings of her grandmother. The girl cleared her throat and Ruby Emry turned in her stool. Myra's grandmother was about half her height and maybe four times her age. Her ebony hair had long since turned silver but her golden eyes were just as vibrant and mischievous; her face was wrinkled with time but, Myra knew better than to think of her grandmother as an old woman.

"Grandma, if you could excuse us, I think you're scaring the Lieutenant." The old woman chuckled at this but nodded and plopped down from her seat. Upon passing her granddaughter, she gripped her hand tightly and whispered, "Be careful out there."

Myra nodded and squeezed back before releasing the old woman's leathery hand. Once she heard the creak of the hall door shut, she turned her attention to Hawkeye, "How may I help you, Lieutenant?" The girl asked, shrugging on her brown trench coat and stuffing it with knives and daggers.

"The Colonel wants your help in catching the Freezing Alchemist, Myrina." Hawkeye explained, her tone becoming very businesslike. Myra nodded and zipped up her boots. The Lieutenant explained the situation as the young alchemist followed her out of the small violin shop. Myra absorbed the information like a sponge before thanking the blonde woman and heading off into the night.

OoOoO

Thud. Thud.

The sound of two bodies hitting the ground reached Myra's ears and she sighed, throwing two daggers at the man, Isaac McDougal. He jumped back, effectively dodging her attack. His black hair fell into his eyes as he searched for the attacker. She leapt down from the rooftop, clapping her hands, transmuting a sword from the wall half-way down.

"Alchemy, huh?" the man muttered, ducking as she swung the blade. The girl growled, "Stay still, dammit!" Eventually, she gave up and threw the sword at him as if it were a knife. She clapped her hand together once more and placed them on the cobblestone, transmuting six more throwing daggers, "No transmutation circle!" He hissed, dodging each blade as it came. With a shout, Myra threw her last two knives in a blind rage.

McDougal jumped to avoid it and turned one of the puddles underneath her to ice. Crying out, Myra slipped but, the Freezing Alchemist caught her left arm before she hit the ground. "Now it's your turn, you little brat!" His hand gripped it harder, the transmutation circle on his automail sleeve glowed and the girl screamed. He released her and she growled, standing, "Impossible, any water there should have boiled!" McDougal shouted. Myra grimaced, removing her trench coat, revealing her black tank top and automail, "Well, you ruined my favorite jacket, you bastard!" His eyes widened, "An automail arm!"

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked, tossing her coat against the wall. Clapping her hands, she transmuted a few more daggers, "A young, gifted Alchemist, one who doesn't use a transmutation circle and has an automail arm…are you the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?" The alchemist sounded confused. Myra scowled, "Um…no, last I checked, I was a girl." Then she pouted, looking at her chest, "Are they so small, that I'm being mistaken for a guy now?!" She shouted, throwing her knives at him. He blushed slightly, dodging her attacks, "No, I didn't mean it like that. Then you must be-"

There was a shout from behind them and Myra glanced up to see a javelin. She jumped back, as did McDougal. A blur of blonde and red appeared in front of her, shouting at the man. She growled, "Hey, pipsqueak, get the hell outta my way!" The boy turned and a pair of angry golden eyes clashed with her burning emerald ones, "Who you calling a pipsqueak?!" He shouted. The girl merely clapped her hands and created two handfuls of throwing knives, "I said get out of my way!" Then she jumped from either side of the alleyway and tossed the blades towards the enemy. He dodged both her attacks and attacks from a man in a suit of armor.

The little runt clapped and touched the ground, pulling a bat out of the cobblestones, "No transmutation circle..?" Myra muttered. The boy charged towards the alchemist, who bent backwards to avoid the hit. McDougal pushed the bat away and grabbed the runt's right arm and the transmutation circle glowed again, "Watch out! He can manipulate water!" Myra shouted, but it was too late.

The boy jerked back, his red coat in tatters. The Freezer shouted that it was impossible and yadda yadda yadda. The coat was flung against the brick wall, revealing an automail right arm, "_You_ must be the Fullmetal Alchemist then." McDougal said, dodging another wave of Myra's daggers, "Edward Elric."

What happened next, made her head hurt just a little bit.

McDougal pointed to the suit of armor, "So, it's not you?" The armor man shook his head, "I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse." His voice sounded boyish, much like a child's; the voice didn't go with the body. The Freezer slouched comically, "But he's a runt…" This angered Edward, "Oh yeah, can a little runt do this?!" He clapped his hands and slammed them onto the ground, creating a cage like structure around McDougal, "I've heard the stories, but I never imagined this, the Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little kid?!"

The enraged little Alchemist clapped again, slamming his palms against the wall, "Don't call me little!" A hand flew from the wall and smacked McDougal, sending him flying.

OoOoO

Myra stewed in Colonel Mustang's temporary office, glaring at the wall. Though she'd repaired her coat, she shivered. She'd never failed in a mission before…okay, that was a lie. But, she'd never _lost a_ _person_! It wasn't like it was her fault…no, it wasn't. She turned her glare to the couch across from her, where the Fullmetal Pipsqueak sat.

It was _his_ fault that she had failed; he'd gotten in her way!

Myra crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Mustang to arrive; apparently he just _had_ to speak to both of them. The boy was completely unaware of her cold glare; he was talking to his brother, Alphonse, who was sitting on the floor next to the couch.

She let out a small sigh and dug in her pocket for a second. A smile graced her face when her fingers met the soft wood. She pulled out the small violin scroll, it was about half the size of her palm; it wasn't as smooth as a scroll was supposed to be but it wasn't expected to be. This was the first scroll she had made with her little sister. Her fingers traced the sharp edges of the sideways swirl of the scrolling, the awkward shape of the peg box. She kept in her pocket always, like a good luck charm. She turned it over in her hands, lost in memories.

Myra was torn from her revere by the door slamming open and a very irritated Roy Mustang walking in the room, Hawkeye trailing in behind him. The red haired girl slipped the scroll back into her pocket and watched her superior fall into his desk chair, "Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal, Blade." Myra's eye twitched at the scolding, "I had him; he was there! Till this tiny, insignificant, little Pipsqueak got in my way!" She hissed pointing at Edward, who glared, "Who are you calling so short that they'll fall through the cracks in the sidewalk?!" he yelled, standing and pointing at her.

She just glared, "You." Was all she said and turned her attention to Mustang, who was barely containing his laughter, "It's nice to know that you've already met, that will make this much easier." Myra raised a brow at this, "Myrina Ignis, the Blade Alchemist," he said and then turned his gaze to an emo Edward, "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed snapped out of his revere and looked at Mustang questioningly, "You two will now be partners."

There was a pregnant pause.

Then all hell broke loose.

"There's no way in hell I'm working with that pipsqueak!"

"I'm not gonna be partners with a girl! I don't need her weighing me down."

"You arrogant, sexist, bastard! I don't need your shortness getting in my way!"

"Shortness?!" Al had to hold him back for that one.

The two squabbled for a good five minutes before Hawkeye was given a nod.

Bang.

Silence washed over the room.

Two pairs of wide eyes turned to the woman with her gun facing the sky, a tell-tale bullet hole in the ceiling, "Stop fighting." Mustang growled at the young alchemists, "This isn't a debate; this is an order from the Führer himself. He thought the two of you would work well together, so deal with it."

Myra sighed and sat down on the couch, arms folded, glaring at the wall once again. Ed did the same, sitting on the far side of _her_ couch, "Who is this guy anyway?" She drowned out most of the discussion because she listened to the briefing, till something caught her attention.

"Have you turned up any leads for getting your bodies back to normal?"

Her head lifted at the question, her eyes met Ed's, which were wide with shock, "Myra is in the same boat as you and Al, Ed. No need to worry." Mustang explained. Edward looked at her with a mix of shock, wonder and disgust. But before he could question her, the door burst open once more.

"Roy! How goes? Heard you let them put you in charge of catching the Freezer! That's one hell of an assignment!" Maes Hughes stepped into the room, gasping as he took notice of the boys, "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest state alchemist, I've heard so much about you!" He started to shake Al's hand, who sat there shaking his head, "You're looking for Edward; I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." Hughes looked over at Myra, "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" Her eye twitched again, "Do I look like _him_?!" She shouted at the same time as Ed did.

Myra huffed, standing, "I'm the Blade Alchemist, Myra Ignis, and if we're done here, I must be getting home." Mustang agreed, "Everyone should, it's getting late." He stared pointedly at Hughes, who nodded, "That's actually why I'm here, Roy." He turned back to the boys, "I understand that you Elrics have no place to stay," The Lieutenant Colonel reached into his coat and withdrew a photo with a woman with green eyes and brown hair holding a little girl with the same features, "My wife, Gracia and my daughter, Elicia, would love to have you!"

OoOoO

The group walked outside and made their way down the street; apparently Hughes lived within walking distance so, he left the car at home for Gracia, his wife. Myra lingered behind, counting the street lamps, as she did when she was board. Alphonse walked with her, "So, what was that wooden thing you had earlier?" He asked. She looked up at the suit of armor, "What wooden thing? Oh, you mean the scroll?" She fished out the object and held it up to the lamp light, "It's the first violin scroll that I made with my sister when we were little, so it's a little rough." She smiled sadly.

Al seemed to notice so he asked a flurry of questions to get to know her better and to cheer her up. Myra answered them until they reached the Hughes' apartment. She attempted to say goodbye but the ever gallivant lieutenant wouldn't hear of it, "A girl like you shouldn't be out on the streets this late at night on your own." She tried to tell him that her shop was just a few blocks away but in the end he won her over with the promise of food.

"Daddy!" The little girl cheered, pouncing into her father's arms once the group had made their way up the stairs, "How's daddy's little princess?" Hughes gushed over his daughter, while his wife invited everyone in, "These are the Elric brothers and their partner, Myra." The man introduced them as he shrugged off his coat.

Elicia pointed at Al, "Big brother," She moved her finger to Ed, "Little brother." Much to Ed's dismay, Myra laughed loudly but then covered it with a coughing fit. They each introduced themselves as Gracia sat them at the table for dinner, "Eat up, everyone, there's plenty."

Myra and Ed dug in hungrily, "Alphonse, what are doing wearing that armor? Take it off, relax." Hughes asked, looking up at the suit of armor. The two alchemists stopped and looked up, "Oh, he can't, it's all part of his alchemist training." Ed answered and Al nodded in agreement.

The table was quiet for a few minutes before Gracia asked, "So Myra, are you an Elric too?" This caused Ed to freeze a little but the girl smiled, shaking her head, "No, Ignis is my surname." This caught the woman's surprise, "As in Ignis Violins? That Ignis?" Myra nodded eagerly, "Yes, ma'am. You've heard of it?" Gracia nodded, "It's just down the street. In fact, that's where I bought my violin when I was a girl."

Myra's green eyes lit up and sparkled, "You play?! You must've bought it from my mother!" Mrs. Hughes shook her head, "I used to, I haven't played in years. I still have it, should be around somewhere." The girl rolled her peas around on her plate, "Mrs. Hughes, could I…take a look at it, I mean…I haven't exactly gotten to see my mother's work, since…" She trailed off, looking up at the woman. Gracia was looking at her with soft eyes, "Of course, Myra. After dinner, we'll go see if we can find it." Myra's face glowed and she smiled widely, "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes!"

"Momma, what's a viowin?" Elicia asked, looking up at her mother with curious eyes. Maes chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair gently, "It's a musical instrument, honey." The girl nodded, satisfied with his answer and continued to eat her meal.

After dinner, Gracia kept to her promise and the two searched for the violin. Myra was looking through a few boxes, when she spotted a very violin looking case leaning in the corner of the closet, "Found it!" she emerged from the closet in triumph. Placing the case onto the coffee table, Mrs. Hughes opened it, revealing the soprano stringed instrument.

Myra gently lifted it from its case, "The varnish is so glossy and smooth. And look at the scroll work!" She fawned over the violin like one would a newborn. Ed and Al watched on from the couch as their _partner_ cooed over the instrument. Elicia toddled over and gazed at the violin, "Ooh, pretty!" Myra nodded, "Yes, it's beautiful. Just like I remember." A soft smile graced her face. The toddler looked up at her, "Can you play it?" The young alchemist nodded and went to bring it to her shoulder.

_Da dum._

Myra quirked a brow and tilted it again. When the soft tinkling sound was heard again, she peered into the small holes carved into the sides, "The sound post is loose…" She murmured, frowning. Gracia smiled sheepishly, "That's actually why I stopped playing…I couldn't figure out what was wrong with it and I didn't have the money to take it in." Myra nodded in understanding, looking more critically at the violin, "Strings need to be replaced and the pegs are loose too…I could fix for you." The woman smiled, "Are you sure it's no trouble?" The red head shook her head, "No problem. I do this sort of thing all the time." Gently, she placed the violin back into its case and latched it shut.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Al asked, scooting towards his brother so Myra could sit down. The girl pulled her hair out of its ponytail, letting it cascade onto her shoulders, "My mom taught me everything I know, even though she passed on when I was real young. But I still run the violin shop and make and fix instruments. I'm only in the military because I need the money to pay the mortgage that is still on the building." She yawned widely and stretched her arms over her head. Ed leaned over his brother to look at her, "But why become a state alchemist when you could just be a normal solider?" He asked and she smiled, "Because, I have alchemical abilities that could be put to good use."

An hour later, Elicia was put to bed and Ed and Myra yawned widely. Hughes chuckled, "We only have two beds in the guest bedroom, so one of you is going to have to sleep on the couch." Myra was leaning against the arm of said couch and glanced over at the Lieutenant colonel with tired green eyes, "I'll sleep on the couch, I'm already (Yawn) pretty comfy." She smiled sleepily before her eyelids slipped closed.

OoOoO

_The red-haired girl jumped up and down excitedly as their grandmother iced the cake, "Oh! Zora is going to be so happy!" She squealed, dancing around the kitchen. The old woman chuckled, "Of course she will, Sweet. Could you get me the candles from the drawer next to you?" The little girl nodded and gathered six candles from the drawer. Together, they placed them around the cake and lit them, "Myra, dear, go and wake your sister." Myra nodded and skipped down the hall._

_She smiled when she entered the bedroom she shared with her sister and saw the mop of blonde hair snuggled into the covers. The eight-year-old shook the girls' shoulder, "Zora, get up, sweetie." She received a weak growl in response and the lump rolled away from her. Myra tapped her chin and thought for a moment before an idea came to her. She got onto the bed and kneeled over her sister, "Zora, there's food down stairs." She whispered._

_The girl shot up, blonde hair covering her face, "Food?" Myra shook her head and she laughed, "Let's get you dressed first, h'm?" Turning to the dresser, she opened a drawer and retrieved a pale blue dress. The red head turned back to her sister and was met with a grueling sight. _

_The bed was gone and on the floor was a mash of human parts and blood. Myra screeched and the gown fell to the ground. She watched in horror as crimson bloomed across the pure blue fabric. A melting arm reached out to her and a sickly sweet voice implored,_

"_**Why, Myr? Why couldn't you fix me?**__" _

OoOoO

"Myra! Myra, wake up!" Myra's eyes shot open and she struggled to regain her breath. In the low light of the living room, she could make out Hughes leaning over her, concern in his eyes, "Are you alright? You were having a bad dream." The girl's chest ached and her eyes filled. Without thinking, she threw herself into his arms and sobbed into his night shirt.

The lieutenant colonel was shocked for only a moment before wrapping his arms around the small shaking child. He hushed her and rubbed small circles into her back, allowing her to soak his shirt with her tears. When the sobbing had calmed down, he released her. Hughes looked at her tear-stained cheeks and emerald eyes bright with tears, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly, as if she would shatter into a million pieces at any moment. Myra wiped her eyes and shook her head silently. The man frowned, "Keeping it bottled up isn't going to do anything but hurt you." He muttered as she leaned back against the couch.

"I dreamed there was a giant spider that took over Amestris and killed everyone." Myra answered quietly, saying the first thing that came to mind. Hughes looked suspicious for a moment but then his face broke into his goofy grin, "Don't you worry, Myra. We wouldn't let some silly spider kill us." He ruffled her hair, "Now get some sleep, it's not even dawn yet." The girl smiled softly and complied.

But just as he was about to stand, she tugged on his sleeve, "Could you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked, her voice quivering just enough that Maes noticed. He sat back down next to the couch, "Of course, try to get some sleep." Myra smiled again, "Thanks, Mr. Hughes." She said and snuggled further into the blankets that someone had draped over her during the night.

When he was sure she was sound asleep, Hughes went back to his worrying over the three alchemists, which was now spurred on by what had just aspired. He knew that Myra was lying not just to him but to herself as well, whatever it was that she dreamed about had her scared enough to sob into the shirt of a man she barely knew. Then there were the Elric brothers, who were just as suspicious; he'd heard Ed muttering about something being his fault when Hughes had made his way down the hall earlier.

'State Alchemists are often called dogs of the military, geez. To have to endure that kind of hatred at their age is something unimaginable. Especially with what soldiers are ordered to do…it's almost no wonder that Myra broke down earlier…' Hughes sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. He knew it would do him no good to worry about the three, as they were state alchemists and were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

But, if they wouldn't worry, then who would?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Just as a note, Celli is the plural for Cello, just thought I'd clarify.**

**This may or may not be updated soon, since I start school tomorrow. Senior year baby! xD**

**But I swear that it will be continued! **

**If you have any thoughts or think anything doesn't flow, I am completely open to criticism and praise as long as it's polite and civil. I will not reply to mean flames...I have Mustang, he takes care of that stuff ;)**

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box, **

**Until next time Lovelies,**

**~Shikamaru'sLove**


End file.
